It's What You Call Destiny
by Luixa
Summary: When you and your loved one are destined together, then nothing can fight Destiny. Nothing can and nothing will... MikanxNatsume and a little HotaruxRuka
1. Goodbye

It's What We Call Destiny 

Disclaimer: Gomen but I do not own Gakuen Alice… and any of its characters.

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

Early Morning in the Dormitory 

Mikan adjusts her sight as the sun shines into her room, she slowly got up from her bed and sighed. She is now 17 and today is their graduation,

(A/N: Yes I know it's hard to believe that they have to graduate… hahaha! XD)

after their graduation, they have to live normal lives, have normal jobs, and act like normal people.

Mikan now is a very good alice-user. She's one of the most popular students in the academy, maybe as popular as Natsume now. Her alice is what they call one-of-the-best-alices in the world.

"Today, I'm going to leave the academy, I'm…. never going to see him again… Natsume .. Hyuuga … I hope I can learn to love my fiancé …. " Mikan yawned as she looks at herself using the mirror.

Yes, when she turned sixteen, her grandpa decided that she must have a fiancé, well… she never saw her fiancé but her grandpa believes that she will learn to love him. But Mikan never believed that, she always thought that she would just love Natsume forever.

**Knock Knock!**

Mikan pouted and headed for the door, and found… "HOTARU!"

Mikan, still like before hugged Hotaru, and .. you've guessed it!

**Baka! Baka! Baka! **

"Ouch … You don't have to do that H- Hotaru…" Mikan sighed as she used her left hand to support her as she tried to stand up, fortunately, she managed to.

Yes, the "Baka gun" was now stronger because Hotaru, it's inventor is also stronger now.

"Mikan, you must get ready now or you'll be late for the ceremony!" A boy exclaimed behind Hotaru.

He had glasses and yellow hair, "Yuu?"

Yuu smiled at Mikan and gave her a wink, "Hurry up now or you'll be late… no! Not only you.. also me and Hotaru.. So hurry up now.. c'mon!"

Mikan giggled and did her morning routines, but now, she didn't wear her uniform, she's wearing the graduation uniform, "I'm ready!"

"Gosh Mikan, you spent 20 minutes for all those… you're so slow." Hotaru commented as she looked at her watch.

Mikan grabbed Hotaru and Yuu's wrist and began pulling them to the stairs, "Let's go!"

They arrived at the ceremony just in time, the other students were waving at them singaling them that they want them to sit with them.

But something else caught Mikan's attention, it was Ruka and Natsume, they were eating under a Sakura Tree, Mikan smiled widely, "Let's eat with them guys? Shall we?"

But before Hotaru or Yuu could answer, Mikan already pulled them to the tree, "Ohayo Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon!

Natsume wanted to smile but he couldn't since there were others there, they might think that something is wrong with him. So he just gave Mikan and the others a nod to signal them that they can sit with him and Ruka.

Ruka: Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan! (blush) Yuu!

Hotaru looked away as she blushed, "O-ohayo!"

Mikan, of course, now she's not dense anymore, noticed that Hotaru was blushing, she gave her a sly grin and sat on the ground.

Natsume was now a little more friendly.. (A/N: of course that should happen.. AFTER 7 YEARS IN THE ACADEMY!) And he is now softer to Mikan, but still he calls her names.

Mikan: Uhmm.. Natsume?

Natsume looked at her, confusion can be seen in his face, "What is it polka-dots?"

Mikan sticked her tongue out, "It's been 7 years now and still? You call me that name?

Natsume smirked, "Its better to call you names than to call you by name!

Mikan glared at him, "Says who?"

"Says me!" Natsume answered, glaring back.

Their argument was distracted as soon as the signal bell rang, it was time for them to go up the stage to get their diploma.

After several hours of watching the program and receiving their diplomas…. 

Mikan stood up from her chair, she gave her friends a fake smile and went out of the gymnasium.

Hotaru was talking with Yuu so she didn't notice this, Ruka was busy getting jealous at Yuu so he also didn't notice this too, however, a raven-haired boy did notice this. "What's with her?"

Natsume went out of the gymnasium too but didn't see Mikan, he looked around but still, no sign of her until…. He went to the famous hang-out of the gang, the Sakura tree. "Mikan…" He whispered to himself.

Mikan was sitting under the tree and hugging her knees, she was holding a picture in her hands.

Natsume approached her cautiously and slowly so she won't notice she's there, but then, she decided to ask her anyway, "Why are you crying, Mi- little girl? "

Mikan shrieked as she heard the voice, she looked up and saw Natsume, but he wasn't looking at her, instead, his eyes were closed, "Na.. Natsume? What's (sob) up?"

Natsume opened his eyes as soon as Mikan answered, "Hey, I was the one who was asking you a question… now answer me!"

Mikan gave him a fake smile , "I'm just a little sad, that's all.."

Natsume: A little?

Mikan: Well-

Natsume: Why sad?

Mikan: Because I'm not gonna see you again…

Natsume's eyes shot wide as he listens to Mikan, then, Mikan shot back to reality..

Mikan: And Ruka and Tsubasa and Ruka and Hotaru and … and Tsubasa and..

She felt nervous so she kept on repeating the names she already mentioned, the truth was she will only miss Natsume but of course, she won't tell that to him.

Natsume: O.. oh.

"Natsume? Do you think we'll ever meet again?" Asked the sad Mikan.

Mikan took this question seriously, and thought for himself.

I don't know if fate will allow us to but I really love you, I'll pray that I'll see you 

Again, I'll do anything… just to see you again… Don't worry, I'll try my best to see you again.

Mikan was now staring at Natsume, "Hey… Natsume? Answer my question please?

Natsume blinked and shaked his head, "Oh.. hehehe! I was thinking about something else… okay so back to your question… well.. uh… dunno… "

Mikan sat closer to Natsume, and the next thing he knew, Mikan was already holding his hand, then, she looked deeply into his eyes, "Natsume-kun? Promise me you'll be my friend forever…"

Natsume smiled and let go of her hand, "Pr.. promise.."

Mikan smiled and gave him a wink, then she stood up, "I guess it's goodbye now… oh yeah… I feel guilty lying to you…"

Natsume: LYING?

Mikan: Well… the truth is … yeah.. I will miss you all but .. almost half of the reason why I cried is because… I.. I have a fiancé..

Natsume quickly jumped up, "FIANCE?"

Mikan sat again, "Yea.. yah… my.. grandpa wants me to have one. The thing is I don't want to have one! I love somebody else, and I didn't even see him yet! (the fiancé)

Natsume calmed down, his heart sank, he cannot take it anymore, "Your grandpa's wrong! People shoudn't be like puppets, they must follow their own heart!"

Mikan giggled, "Wow Natsume.. I never thought that you would say something like that… hahaha!"

Natsume smirked, "Whatever polka-dots!"

Mikan continued, "I'll be living in the same house with Hotaru.. that's the nice part … What about you Natsume? Where will you work?

Natsume was surprised at Mikan's question, "Well- uh… my aunt wants me to work .. I mean.. own .. the company she owns.."

Mikan: COMPANY? YOU WILL BE THE OWNER OF A COMPANY?

Natsume sighed, "Nothing so special about it.."

Mikan: There is Natsume!

But then, someone tapped Mikan on the back, she was startled so she quickly turned around, "Oh my gos..h… "

"GRANDPA? HOTARU?"

Natsume glared at Mikan's grandpa, he was very angry at him, he wants Mikan to belong to him.. and now, she belongs to an unknown man, he started to grit his teeth.

Grandpa: Mi.. Mikan! You and Hotaru will work at the city…

_I'll be also working at the city… _Thought Natsume.

"You both will stay in an apartment … it's fully furnished now." Mikan's grandpa continued.

Mikan started to cry a little but didn't let anyone notice, she faked a smile and went to Natsume, she hugged him, "I'm gonna miss you, say goodbye to Ruka and your other friends for me okay?"

Natsume hugged back, then nodded.

"Enough Mikan, c'mon! You'll be late!"

Mikan followed her grandpa until they reached the outside of the academy, Mikan looked again at the academy, wiped her tears and whispered, "We'll meet again Natsume.. I'll do anything…"


	2. Kicked Out

It's What You Call Destiny Chapter 2: Kicked Out 

Mikan woke up in her newly bought apartment, her grandpa brought her and Hotaru yesterday, it was already night time when they arrived the city so she slept as soon as they reached the apartment.

Mikan looked around her room, it sure was beautiful, then, she looked out of the window, it had a great view, tall buildings and everything.

"Today's my first day at my job! Better hurry up!"

She did her daily morning routines and went downstairs, there, she was surprised to see Hotaru watching TV, "Hey Hotaru-chan! Don't you wanna eat?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "I'm done eating, I woke up 45 minutes ago.. oh! Not 45… 46 already… "

Mikan gave her a "WHAT?" look and proceeded to the dinning hall, she grabbed a bowl and poured some milk, then, she grabbed her cereal and put some on her bowl, then, she ate. Thankfully, she was satisfied.

After Eating….. 

Hotaru was waiting for her near the door, she was tapping her feet against the floor and was twirling her hair round and round.

Oh yeah! I didn't mention this a while ago! Hotaru is now girly, but of course, she's still not that emotional but she's already wearing girly stuffs and now, she has a long hair.

Mikan grabbed her hat and followed Hotaru out of the house, "My.. what busy streets!"

Hotaru just nodded in agreement. Then, she went into their garage and turned on their car. Their car was a porche. (invented by Hotaru)

Mikan leapt in joy, "Wow Hotaru! You're good in inventing things!"

Hotaru sighed, "Never noticed before?"

Mikan just followed Hotaru and went in the car, Hotaru will be the one to drive since she's the one who's good at driving, Mikan on the other hand was tuning the radio, she was getting irritated because it was making some weird noises.

"Stupid! We're in the garage so there's no signal… "

Mikan looked at Hotaru and gave her a smile, "Oh…"

Mikan works in a flower shop while Hotaru works as a high engineer, Mikan didn't have any choice but to work at the flower shop since the other shops didn't need an employee.

Mikan entered the flower shop and looked around, "Sugoi! Full of flowers!"

"Quit gazing around, go to work!"

Mikan searched where the voice came from, finally, she saw him, her boss, "Hehe… goodmorning… Mr.. uhm…?"

He rolled his eyes, "Mr. Hachiro is the name.."

Mikan: Oh.. heeheehee… ohayo Mr. Hachiro!

Mr. Hachiro: Get to work will ya? You're uniform will be given to you by one of my employees.

Mikan: Hai!

Mikan entered the door where her boss was pointing to, as she entered, she smelled a good aroma, she followed the scent and it lead her to the shop-kitchen.

Cook: New here huh?

Mikan nodded.

Cook: Go through that door and turn right, that's the locker room, this is the mini kitchen, where employees eat. Beside the locker room is the bathroom. If you need a uniform, then you also need to go to the locker room.

Mikan gave him a smile, "Thanks!"

Cook: No prob. Now hurry up, our boss is a lion!

Mikan: A lio.. on?

Cook: You'll understand that next time.. now GO!

Mikan entered the locker room and found 4 employees, "O.. ohayo"

The 2 gave her a nod while the other 2 gave her a smile.

silence 

Mikan broke the silence, "Uhmm.. I'm new here and I need a uniform."

One of the employees approached her holding a plastic, "Here.. goodluck if you're new.. our boss is a lion!"

Mikan: What do you mean by that anyway? The cook said the same!

The other employees' smiles faded and gave her sad look.

Then, the employee who gave her her uniform started to cry, "You'll know someday.."

Mikan was surprised about the crying thing, "What's wrong..?"

"Betsuni.. (nothing)"

Mikan went to the restroom to change, she sighed every now and then, the words "You'll know someday" was repeating in her mind, she wondered, "I wonder… is he unkind?"

Mikan went out of the restroom wearing her new uniform, then, she proceeded to the main room, the shop. "I'm.. back.."

Mr. Hiroshi glared at her, "Why took you so long?"

Mikan gulped, "Well.. uh.. I kinda talked with the employees first, you know, to get to know the-"

Mr. Hiroshi grabbed her arm, "I hired you here to talk, not to chat with my other employees, they are having their lunchbreak now and you.. AREN'T!"

Mikan backed away from her boss, "Ye… Yes sir…"

The door opened and in came a raven-haired boy. At first Mikan didn't notice, "Welcome!"

Natsume's heart beat fast, _That voice… sounds like… _He looked at the saleslady and.. "Mikan?"

Mikan stared at Natsume, happiness in her eyes, "Natsume-kun!"

Natsume: You work here? What about your fiancé?

Mikan's smile faded as she heard the word 'fiance' "He.. he's coming back tomorrow…"

Natsume: I.. I see…

But then…

"STOP CHATTING AND BUY SOMETHING WILL YA?"

Natsume looked around and saw a man.

Mikan: Mr. Hiroshi, he's my childhood friend and-

Mr. Hiroshi: I DON'T CARE!

Natsume smirked and started raising his hand, he was about to

Make a ball of fire when..

"STOP NATSUME-KUN! You know the rules!"

Natsume sighed and put his hand down, "I'll come back next time.."

Mikan waved goodbye to Natsume, she turned around and started to cry, "Why do you have to be so mean to him boss? He just wanna talk to me that's all!"

Mr. Hiroshi: He should do that during your breaktime!

Mikan: When IS my breaktime?

Mr. Hiroshi: Every 12 o'clock… 15 minutes!

Mikan: 1.. 15 MINUTES? And you expect your employees to work the whole day?

Mr. Hiroshi: Any problem with that?

Mikan: You're torturing your employees sir! You must not do that! They only eat once a day?

Mr. Hiroshi: Yes.. Shut up will ya? You're annoying!

Mikan: I.. I cannot stand this anymore! I'm outta here!

Mikan took of her apron pgg and marched all the way to the door and slammed it as soon as she went out.

She started walking and passed by a building which had a sign says …

**Needs an Employee, 15-25 years old, secretary. **

"I .. I can work here!" Shouted Mikan in joy.

Mikan entered the building and approached the information booth, "Uhm.. I'm here to apply for the secretary job?"

The employee there raised her head and smiled at her, "You're very beautiful ma'am, I'm Ms. Izumi, follow me please?"

"I hope everyone here is kind.. " Mikan whispers to herself.

Unfortunately, Ms. Izumi heard her and looked at her, "Don't worry ma'am, Mr. Hyuuga is very kind.."

Mikan's eyes shot wide, "Di.. did you just say.. Mr. Hyuuga?"

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Falling Inlove

It's What You Call Destiny Chapter 3: Falling Inlove 

Mikan's heart started to beat fast as soon as she heard the word _Hyuuga_.

She just followed the employee to where she leads her, and at last, she lead her to a door, its really obvious that the door leads to a big room.

"Just enter this door ma'am?"

Mikan looked at Ms. Izumi and took a deep breath, then, she knocked the door.

Ms. Izumi: I'll go now alright? Be strong ma'am.

Mikan nodded and continued knocking the door, "Come in.."

Mikan froze as she heard the voice… "Na.. Natsume…?"

She slowly opened the door and peeped, there's no one sitting behind the table, _where could he be?_ Mikan entered the office complete and sat on the chair infront of the table.

Mikan: Sir?

Then, she heard footsteps coming from one of the doors on the other side of the room, she examined the silhouette, yes, he was about the size of Natsume, his hair was like Natsume's and…

Before she knew it, the guy that was just a silhouette a while ago, now is in real human form.

Mikan closed her eyes and looked down so Natsume won't see her.

Natsume sat on his chair and casted a confused look on the employee.

Why is she hiding her face? She seems pretty but I cannot see her face, ARGH! What's wrong with her huh? I'm getting furious with this already…

"Hey! Will you show your face to me now? You're making me angry!" Natsume shouted as he stood up from his chair glaring at the applicant.

Mikan froze more but decided to show her face to him or he'll be more furious and he'll burn her.

Mikan stood up and showed a smiling face at Natsume, "May I apply as your secretary Natsume-kun?"

This time, Natsume froze, "Polka-dots?"

Mikan gave him a glare in exchange but it changed into a smile again quickly.

Natsume: Are you serious? You want to be my secretary?

Mikan: Y.. Yeah…

Natsume: Well then! You don't need to take a test, you're accepted already.

"Hontone? Yey!" She hugged Natsume tightly which caused him to blush a

lot. "Yippee!"

After hugging him, she smiled widely to him and shook his hand, "I'm very very thankful that you accepted me Natsume! Oh.. oh yeah! What's my job?"

Natsume: On other words, polka-dots, you'll be my assistant. You'll do anything for me… like if I ask you to bring me a cup of tea and everything… like that? And as a secretary, you're place will be just outside my office, people will talk to you first before-

KNOCK KNOCK! 

"Who's that again? Uh! I definitely need a secretary!" Complained Natsume.

A girl with a green hair entered the office, "Konnichiwa Natsume!" Then she looked at the girl sitting on the chair infront of the table. "Who is she?"

Mikan's eyes widened, "Sumire?" She raised her face and stood up, she ran to Sumire and hugged her, "SUMIRE!"

Sumire: Mi.. Mikan?

Mikan stopped hugging her, ""That's me!"

Natsume looked at Sumire, "What do you need now?"

Sumire: Well… I just want to invite you to my birthday party.. (blushing)

Natsume: (looking at Mikan) Me and Mikan will try to go.

Sumire: And who told you that she's invited?

Natsume: Then I won't go if she's not there.

Sumire: Fine fine! You can go together!

Then she went out of the room and banged the door, Natsume smirked and Mikan giggled, "Nothing changed with Sumire… hehehe!"

Natsume: Okay, so going back… you're place will be just outside my office, people will talk to you first before coming in my office… understand?

Mikan: Hai! Do I have to wear a uniform?

Natsume: Yeah…

Mikan: When will I get it?

Natsume sat on his chair and raised the telephone, dialled some numbers, "Hello? Bring me a woman's uniform here, now. Thanks"

Mikan smiled, "You know Natsume, you're getting kind!"

Natsume blushed more.

The door opened and in came a lady holding a uniform in her hands, she handed it to Mikan and signalled Mikan to go to the bathroom to change.

Mikan followed her instructions.

after changing 

Mikan went out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful uniform, it's skirt is longer than their uniform of course.

Natsume stared at Mikan, he started to admire her but he stopped it, _Quit it Natsume! This is not the right time to do that! _ "Nice.."

Mikan blushed, "Thanks.."

Natsume noticed her blush, he felt his heart beat fast again, he loves her very much, he doesn't want her to get married to any other man, he wants her to belong to him.

Mikan noticed that Natsume wasn't paying attention so she went closer to him and waved her palm infront of him. "Natsume? Natsume-kun?"

Natsume shot back to reality, "Oh….. Sorry! Just thinking of something.."

Mikan: Heehee! I love seeing you think!

Natsume: Still like a little girl huh? Polka-dots?

Mikan glared at him and he glared back. Then, Mikan giggled, "I also love seeing –"

Natsume: Hey! Wanna go out?

Mikan: Uhmm.. Natsume? Maybe you forgot why I'm here…

Natsume: Of course not…

Mikan: Are you sure you want to go out with me?

Natsume: Yeah, idiot!

Natsume: Now change back to your normal clothes..

Mikan went back to the bathroom and changed, she went out of the bathroom done changing, "Done.."

Natsume: Now, you won't be working here as a secretary…

Mikan: WHAT? YOU'RE FIRING ME?

Natsume: No, of course not, I want you to be my friend, but still I'll pay you.

Mikan: But that's unfa-

Natsume put his index finger on her lips, "Shhh.."

Mikan kept quiet and just smiled to Natsume and followed him outside the room, Natsume lead her to the carpark and they rode his car.

Mikan: Where are we going?

Natsume: Where do you want, friend?

Mikan's eyes grew wide, "Wherever you want…"

After several minutes 

"Sugoi! Natsume-kun! It's very pretty! Look at the white sand!" Mikan exclaimed while smiling widely at the view.

Natsume guided her as she went down the big car, he lead her to the seashore and they began playing with the water, Mikan started picking up some shells while Natsume started throwing some sand at her wet feet.

They played hard and they began tickling each other and both fell on the sand. Both giggled but then, they met each other's eyes, they looked deeply at each other, Natsume was on top of Mikan and Mikan was under him.

Natsume bent down more and their lips met, they kissed lightly and after several few seconds, the light kissing turned into a passionate kiss.

They kissed for several long minutes and after both realized that one of them has a fiancé, they stopped.

Mikan started to cry while Natsume was saying sorry at her.

Natsume: He.. y.. sorry about that, since you were 10 years old, I already fell inlove with you, sorry for that .. kiss..

Mikan hugged Natsume, "I love you very very much Natsume! I don't want to be married! I don't want any other man other than you! I love you Natsume! I love you! I don't want him!

Natsume patted Mikan's back, "Shh… it's alright, just explain it all to your grandpa…

Mikan: But he's miles away from me, he won't understand If I use the telephone… Natsume! I love you! And I won't love anyone else!

Natsume: It's alright, don't worry, it'll be fine Mikan, stop crying, I hate to see you cry.. you know that.

Mikan looked deeply in his eyes, "Do you love me Natsume?"

Natsume kissed her, "Does that answer your question?"

Mikan smiled and gave him a nod.

They watched the sunset in each other's arm and they fell asleep there.


	4. The Arrival of My Fiancee

It's What You Call Destiny Chapter 4: The Arrival of My Fiancee 

Mikan woke up still in his arms, she started shaking him lightly and his eyes started to open a little.

"Wha.. What's wrong?" Natsume asked while rubbing his beautiful ruby eyes.

Mikan kissed him lightly on the cheek, "It's morning already, I have to go home, Hotaru may get mad at me, and you know, I have to go to work."

Natsume: As I said, you don't need to be my secretary.

Mikan: But I want to! I want to help you!

Natsume: Mikan, I don't want to ask you this question because I know it would make you sad but I can't help it, didn't you tell me that your fiancé will be arriving today?

Mikan cupped her mouth, "Oh no…. he'll arrive 5 in the morning, with my…. GRANDPA! Oh no.. Natsume! I'm not ready for this!

Natsume: Don't worry, I will stop the marriage, I promise, I'll do anything to get you back.

Mikan hugged Natsume tightly, "Promise me okay? You're going to stop it no matter what… "

Natsume hugged back, "I will, now let's get you back home."

Mikan nodded and both of them rode the car.

They Arrived at the Apartment Where Mikan Lives 

There was a car parked in front of their door, "Oh no Natsume…"

Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead, "Don't worry, it'll be fine, I'll keep my promise for you and only for you!"

Mikan went out of the car and knocked on the door, noises could be heard from inside, she can hear her granpa shout while Hotaru was calming him down.

The door opened and Mikan was pulled inside by an old man's hand, "Grandpa!"

Mikan's grandpa gave her a What-happened-to-you look and asked her, "What happened to you?"

Mikan: Nothing bad happened to me…

Her grandpa examined her body, "Why is there sand all over you clothes? Why is it wet? Did you go to the beach? With who?"

Mikan: Yeah, I went to the beach.

Grandpa: WITH WHO?

Mikan: With the person I love!

All of the people in the living room eyes' shot wide. Even Hotaru.

Grandpa: YOU MUST NOT LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! YOU ALREADY HAVE A FIANCE!

Mikan: I DIDN'T EVEN MEET MY FIANCE DAD! AND WHATEVER HAPPENS, I WILL NEVER LOVE HIM!

Grandpa: Come out Michael.

A boy with blonde hair came in from the kitchen, he was tall, yes, he was also handsome but Mikan wasn't attracted to him, instead, she rolled her eyes, "How attractive! But yet, I am not attracted!"

Mikan's grandpa scowled while Michael smirked, "You will marry me and only me!"

Mikan ignored him and proceeded for her room.

Grandpa: And oh yeah! Mikan! Your wedding will be tomorrow!

Mikan heard this because she was just about to enter her room, "WHAT?"

Hotaru ran after her, "Mikan, who were you with?"

Mikan hugged Hotaru, "Hotaru-chan! I don't want to marry him! I don't like him! I just love Natsume! Only him!"

Hotaru gasped hearing the name _Natsume_. "You mean.. you were with him last night?"

Mikan nodded and cried even more, "We love each other Hotaru! He'll never stop loving me! He loves me very much! Hotaru! I don't want to marry that Michael, that JERK!"

Hotaru sighed and hugged her best friend, "Shhhh Mikan… don't worry, I'm sure Natsume will do something about it, I'm on your side, shhh."

Mikan let go of Hotaru, "I need to be alone for a while… "

Hotaru: Your wedding gown is inside your room...

Mikan: I don't care.. I will go and walk at the aisle but I'm never gonna say "I do"

Hotaru: Whatever you do, don't forget that I'm here for you.

Mikan: That's the last thing I'll ever do, Hotaru-chan!

Mikan went in her bedroom and found a big box which she knew that it's the box of her wedding gown, she decided to open it to see it.

It was pure silk and it had pearls all over it.

Mikan: I don't care if my wedding gown is this beautiful, it doesn't matter, all that matters for me is Natsume.

Mikan threw herself to her bed and fell asleep, whispering these words, "I'm only for Natsume, and it will remain like that forever…"


	5. Wedding

It's What You Call Destiny Chapter 5: Wedding 

Mikan woke up as the sun shines into her window, she rubbed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was already crying. Never in her life did she felt this sad before. It's only today, her .. wedding day. Her wedding with someone she doesn't love.

"Much I don't want to do this but I really want to curse myself" Whispered Mikan who was punching the wall with her own strong fist.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who is it?"

"You're fiancé, darling!"

"Leave me alone will you! You've got what you want, you want to marry me right? You'll marry me but not now.. I don't love you, do you understand that? So leave me .. ALONE!"

Michael sighed and didn't attempt to argue with Mikan now, he was also depressed, the truth is, he doesn't really love her, only her grandpa does. But since Mikan was beautiful and rich, he will marry her.

Mikan took a bath and changed into her robe, any time now, a make-up artist will arrive.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who is it?"

"The make up artist dear."

"Come in!"

The make up artist entered the door and smiled at Mikan, "You're pretty dear, so, what hairstyle do you want?"

"Any.." Answered Mikan while wiping her tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Never mind.. just continue on what you're doing.."

"Alright dear."

After the Make Up Thingy 

The make up artist went out of Mikan's room and in came Mikan's best friend, Hotaru, "Uhmm.. Mikan, Daijoubu?"

Mikan looked at Hotaru and gave her a fake smile, "Daijoubu dayo."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "You're lying…"

Mikan: Fine, you've got me!

Hotaru: Don't worry, I'm sure Natsume will do anything… I know that he loves you very much.

Mikan: You knew it all along?

Hotaru: Well… yeah, I kind a noticed it but I'm not sure.

Mikan: I see….

Hotaru gave her her wedding gown and told Mikan to proceed wearing it.

Mikan nodded.

CHANGING CLOTHES

Mikan went out of the bathroom wearing her heavenly designed wedding gown, she wore her shoes and sat on her bed, "Why is my life like this Hotaru? Why? After me and Natsume confessed to each other, here comes the bad things… Why?"

Hotaru didn't answer, she just continued combing Mikan's hair. _Where are you Natsume? The one you love is suffering here, what are you going to do? Oh please have a plan… please please.. onegai…. You must do something… _

"Mikan!"

Mikan jumped in surprise, "Grandpa… why?"

For the last time, Mikan hugged Hotaru tightly, "Hotaru-chan, I will always be your friend, whatever happens, whatever happens to me… whatever happens to Natsume…. Just promise me you will tell him that I love him very much… "

Hotaru hugged Mikan back, "Natsume.. I know he'll save you… don't lose hope Mikan… don't you ever lose hope.."

Mikan let go of Hotaru and pulled her outside her room, "C'mon, we have a (sniff) wedding to attend to…"

Hotaru sighed as she saw her best friend cry and fake a smile to her, for first in her life, she felt like she wants to take the place of her best friend. She followed Mikan downstairs and saw her hugging herself in a corner, "Mi.. Mikan.."

In Natsume's House 

Natsume was still sleeping, the alarm clock went ringing already but he wasn't woken up by it. He slept at 3:00 in the morning since he was crying yesterday.

In Mikan's House 

Mikan got in the car, (limo) Hotaru sat beside her, Michael already went ahead of them since he was the groom.

"Mikan.. are you sure you can do this? You know we can just escape?"

"Iie… we can't do that Hotaru.. I don't want my grandpa to be sad.."

"For the first time Mikan, why don't you try to be selfish?"

"No Hotaru… that's bad.."

"For yours and Natsume's sake…"

"Don't worry Hotaru.. .he'll save me…"

_As soon as we reach there, I'll escape and head for Natsume's house, I must know why he takes so long! Where is he? That damn brat! _ Hotaru thought.

They reached the church, there is still 15 minutes before the wedding ceremonial starts.

Hotaru asked Mikan to sit on one of the benches outside the church, she told her that she just have to go to the toilet and Mikan let her.

Hotaru went behind the bushes and brought out a knife, she began cutting her long gown then, she looked around, she saw a bike, "Great! That should do it!"

She pulled the bike and rode it, she began biking to Natsume's house…

Finally, she reached there after 5 minutes 

Yep, Natsume's house was just near the church. Ya know his apartment… XD

Hotaru started to doorbell but no one answered, "Darn it!" Then, something caught her attention, it was a big Sakura tree near Natsume's room window.

"I guess I don't have any choice now …"

She started climbing the tree and fortunately, she reached the window, she opened the window completely and sneaked inside, "Psst! Psst!"

Natsume was rolling around his bed, he was having some nightmares.

"Darn this Natsume!" She went inside the bathroom of Natsume and grabbed a bucket-full of water and… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Wow! At last you've waken up" Hotaru exclaimed while shaking Natsume.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR IMAI?"

"MY BEST FRIEND AND YOUR BELOVED IS IN THE CHURCH RIGHT NOW GETTING READY FOR HER MARRIAGE WHILE YOU SLEEP HERE?"

Natsume froze for the moment, "Oh no…"

"DON'T SAY THAT HYUUGA! NOW HURRY UP AND WE'LL GO THERE! YOU'RE HER ONLY HOPE! STUPID!"

Natsume changed his wet clothes and pulled Hotaru downstairs, "C'mon.. maybe we can still stop it!"

"WE CAN STOP IT ANYTIME, IDIOT!"

They both rode Natsume's car.

Meanwhile… in the Church… 

"Sakura Mikan do you acce-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted a voice from the end of the church.

Mikan turned around and was surprised to see Natsume, "NATSUME-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Mikan ran down the aisle and hugged Natsume, "I'm glad you came, Natsume-kun! I love you.. very very much!"

"What's this?"

Mikan froze, "Grandpa.."

Grandpa: You… you love the black cat?

Mikan: You know him?

Grandpa: Of course I know him, he's one of the most powerful alice-user in the whole world!

Mikan and Natsume both blushed.

Natsume: Please Oji-san, allow me to love Mikan, I love her very much, allow us to marry each other…

Grandpa gave them a sly grin, "Wow grand daughter, I never knew you love someone this powerful, GO AHEAD! I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOUR MARRIAGE, MARRY NOW! And now.. we'll be popular!

Natsume and Mikan both sweat-dropped.

Natsume looked at Mikan deeply in her eyes, "May I?"

Mikan smiled, "Yes you may!"

They both walked down the aisle and reached the altar.

Michael smiled at the scene and left the church giving a wink to Mikan, Mikan winked back.

After the Wedding… 

Natsume carried Mikan to the bike, "Let's ride this!"

Mikan: T.. This?

Natsume: You don't want it?

Mikan: Let's do it!

Meanwhile… near the church, a girl with raven hair was sitting under an oak tree, "I'm happy for you Mikan… "

"Ho.. Hotaru?"

Hotaru smiled as she heard the voice, she turned around and saw Ruka, "Ru.. ka… " She was blushing now but Ruka was blushing harder.

Ruka sat beside her, "You must be really happy for them huh?"

Hotaru: Yeah… how about you?

Ruka: Of course I am, that's one of my wishes, for my best friend and his loved one to be together…

Hotaru: And what's your other wish?

Ruka looked deeply in her eyes and held both her hands, "To be with my loved one forever…"

Hotaru blushed, "A.. And who is she?"

Ruka: Y.. You…

Ruka blushed madly as she said those.

Hotaru leaned down and kissed and… YOU'VE GUESSED IT!

……… THEY KISSED……….

Back To Mikan and Natsume… 

Natsume carried Mikan to his bed in their apartment and Natsume fell first, Mikan was on top of him.

Mikan smiled.

Natsume: Seems like I remember this scene before….?

Mikan's smile grew wider, "Me too… "

Natsume: I knew were destined together!

Mikan kissed him lightly, "It's what you call destiny, Natsume-kun! It's our destiny…"

**_The End _**


End file.
